


凉星：拥

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 因为原作里两个人到最后也没相互叫名字，而且一想到间宫也许在失去父母后这么久以来知道最后就再也没被人叫过星廉了，就好心酸。所以这次凉星是以定恋人关系，所以都相互叫名字！
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren





	凉星：拥

间宫才刚要睡着，就被一阵敲窗声惊醒。朦胧睁开眼皮同时心底无防备的一颤，恍惚间略微不安的环视周围，随后在黑暗下很快捕捉到窗帘薄层后隐约多出来的影子。  
但他并没吓到需要报警，也没有立马紧张的逃离屋内，而是把哽在喉咙里的呼吸慢慢吐出，冷静不少后就利落的伸手打开了床头灯，接着眯起不适应光线的眼睛从床上下来走去窗前。  
谁都不会相信会有小偷愿意进来前会先有礼貌的敲醒屋内的主人，而且是从10层高的窗户上。除非这是什么搞笑的东作品，可惜间宫现在很清醒。  
他的确知道有一个人会这样做，而这更加让他没有理由把对方拒之门外。不，是拒之窗外。更何况今晚有小雨。

拉开掩盖住玻璃窗门的落地窗帘，外侧的阳台站着一名男子。黑衣隐藏在夜晚人们熟睡的夜晚中，背景后其他楼区的灯几乎都熄灭，遮住了远处都市中心的光电，只有楼下的路灯似有似无给巨大建筑的身影染上一丁点轮廓。  
男人把连衣的帽子罩住头，不发一语的等着间宫把锁打开。等窗门打开后，他才在阳台挡住细雨的屋顶下脱掉早就敞开挂在身上的外套，以免一路滴水到屋内的地板。  
“怎么这个时间？任务结束了吗？”间宫并没多生气，其实也不是好奇。他很清楚自己的恋人是干什么危险职业的，只不过对方总是会彻夜任务，疲于及时探访，更很少会在深夜把他从睡梦里拽起来。  
“嗯，”对方简短的应了声，踏入房间。被屋内台灯从房间一角打上光，没了帽子后的神情看得更加清晰。虽然他鬼鬼祟祟避人耳目的爬上了10层也也不大喘气的，却依旧无法掩饰任务后的疲倦。  
“你湿了，”见对方疲于展露更多表情，间宫反而早已习惯的轻轻露出微笑，放松了气氛。  
他抬起软布白袖微微半裹的手，修长的指骨勾出道漂亮的弧，拿指尖柔和的拨开对方贴在额前的刘海。  
对方凭借卓越的攀爬技术顺着阳台和房梁爬上10层，高处的风把雨水斜拍在身上。即使防水的外套和帽子做了充分阻挡，却还是让露出的发前和脸沾上水珠，令往后梳理的发型也零散吹落几根。

间宫抽出时间上下好好打量了恋人。里面的衣服干净整齐，没有血腥味也没有污渍。这令间宫惊异于对方任务后还回去换了一件衣服，冲了个澡，去除掉味道后才干干净净的来拜访。  
可惜对方仍没能耐心的输入房门密码叫门铃，而是直接用这种不规矩的方式造访了他的房间。  
想到对方的心动模式出乎常人意料，也令他自己每每百般无奈，间宫就好笑的耸了下肩，接纳并安抚的露出宠爱的目光，歪着头细致的观察对方的脸色。  
端详后好比看透，他温柔的给予对方无限宽容，“你还回去换了套衣服才赶来。很忙啊，凉。”  
“无论如何今晚都想来，”有贺凉语调不高的吐露心声，顿时涂抹上了一份浓重的感情色彩。  
他抬起的脸上不是往日对外的冷漠，也不是任务时会有的冷酷，而是更加柔和并带有情调。虽情绪波动呈现不大，却能让人此刻轻易读出来他周围不一样的气氛。  
好似笑了，又似乎怀抱歉意。  
有贺伸手想拉过恋人，却因掌心刚才用力摩擦过阳台的铁质栏杆还有泥泞墙壁，让手掌又湿又脏，所以他还是放弃了。  
“抱歉吵醒你。”  
“反正你决定要来，那就一定会来，所以肯定会叫醒我的吧，”间宫摇摇头。他注意到了对方的动作，所以没有因碰面后未能得到一个拥抱而不满，反倒是为对方的有心感到愉悦。  
于是他独自弥补了这个拥抱，抬手过去把有贺拥入怀中，动作轻柔到好似一团温暖的绒羽。  
他是一名小提琴手，手指总是被他细心的爱护。可现在他却揉着对方工作后酸楚的背部，指尖隔着衣服悄然抚摸上那些不曾抹除掉的伤疤，虚攥着对方的衣物，不重的收紧臂弯。  
杀手像是被细腻独特的触感所动摇，他立刻眯起眼享受的抿住蠢吸口气，化作安静的大型动物在对方耳侧叹出声较重的鼻音。  
然后顺着怀抱侧过脸，把不像他表面作风的吻巧妙的烙印在对方耳廓，亲昵与依赖滋生似的从他冰凉的体内爬出来，“星廉…今晚我要在这里过夜。”

这话还需要说吗？因为间宫根本没有让他离开的理由。  
小提琴松开他，默许一半从他手里把脱下的外套取走，并把通往主屋自带洗手间的路让出。而他则转身拿着对方的外套走去衣柜前抽出来了一根空衣架，已经开始为对方留下来过夜做准备。  
有贺也不拘谨，毕竟身为恋人他也不是第一次来。间宫独自住在这，他来也不会有什么不方便。同时间宫所居住的别墅相当高档并且宽敞，反而没了他，就会显得格外空旷。因此当他任务之余越过整栋大楼严密的保安设施来到这个屋子后，间宫从没赶他回去过，反而更喜欢依偎。  
有贺没有客气，走去洗手池前清理手和脸。一旁的架子上还摆有间宫长久以来都给他准备的毛巾与牙具，他自然而然的拿过来使用，却怎么都觉得新衣服下的皮肤上仍然沾满任务所留下的气味。  
他忍不住嗅了嗅胳膊确认身上的气味，好在只剩下洗衣液残留的香气。可他终究是要脱掉睡觉的，所以也只好把这一点可能有的意外交给恋人的理解与包容。

间宫已经为他铺好床，早就算是他专属的枕头和被子从衣柜里被拿出来，将宽敞的大床一分为二。  
毕竟都已经凌晨两点多，加上一个是被从睡梦里叫醒，一个是任务后非常疲倦，谁都不会想着再做点什么刺激神经的事。无需多言，他们就知道此时对方最想要什么，“同床相依”便已是此时最好的了。  
所以间宫早已上床钻进被窝，见他出来便伸出来在旁侧为其铺好的被子上拍了拍。如同召唤孩子入睡的母亲，间宫周身总是散发着柔和的暖色调，仿佛深夜里蜡烛的光，给人合眼催眠的温暖安逸感。  
有贺终于感觉回到了他最想念的归宿里，没有犹豫的上了床。柔软的被褥在身下托起他几乎被劳累鞭刑僵硬的肌肉，把被雨水吹凉的躯体逐步温暖，将寒气逼出体内，所有先前压制的松懈感都偷溜了出来。  
本来性格就温驯柔软的间宫，此时在他俯视的角度下显得格外乖巧。早就舒舒服服的蜷缩会刚才还留着体温的枕头上，侧身面对他躺在那里，漂亮的眼睛如同在期待他赶紧躺下来同自己平视。  
有贺没法忽略对方无意中展露出的美好，也就迫不及待的低头凑近间宫顺从扬抬高的下巴，啄啄那双两日未能碰触的双唇，印满自身的味道。  
他现在是位没人能猜到的杀手，不一样的旋律塞满了他胸膛。而他在对方眼里只是一个不善表达情绪且喜欢靠近填满占有的恋人罢了。

关闭的灯让黑暗的影子落满房间，合上的窗帘多多少少映出外面的光，却也几乎无法明确判断轮廓在哪。两人各自在床上调整舒服的姿势，给自己留出空间。  
然而一等衣被摩擦声结束，无声的空气里就怎么弥漫上一层无法填补的空虚。他们没法抹除对方的存在安然入睡。明明没有声音，却如同听到了万般声音。  
本就无法忽略对方合上眼度过今夜，此时任何距离都如同绷紧的弦，渴望被拨出音符。  
所以几秒的时间都失去了计算，无限无限的拉长。令这一切都步入极限，随后就一下子被他们豁然拨开，露出本来希望有的一切。  
有贺立刻付出行动，被子翻动的响声伴随动作压过床铺的抖动。短小的距离也能清晰确认他的靠近，然后间宫的被子就被撩开。  
间宫像是看清了对方所有的行动，顺势侧身与对方再度面对面，往后挪动腾出空间。被子在上方抖了一波后，这张被子中就多出个人。

有贺顺理成章的把胳膊绕上心爱的小提琴手，搂过纤细的腰，让彼此的距离瞬间化作了零。他一点也不用力，完全不希望弄痛对方。平日训练出的力度统统被恋人抵消，就连呼吸都是温热而柔情的。  
随即他脱离被肩头挤压的枕头，弓起背缩起上半身，占据了床铺好一片距离，把头钻进了对方怀间。  
间宫完全没有拒绝，凭借对对方的熟知，在黑暗里配合对方搂过去。看来有贺彻底不打算松手放他，甚至抬起头让间宫把下方的胳膊垫过自己的脖子枕住，好形成一个完美的拥抱。  
消灭完任务目标数十人的杀手，现在反而化作屈服贪恋的黑豹。使劲钻入恋人的怀中，聆听胸口心跳奏出的美妙旋律。并按耐不住满足心情，顺势蹭着鼻尖测出位置，用嘴亲了亲间宫的脖子。  
“凉…”有些痒的间宫乐着悄声抱怨，动动头蹭上枕头代替手挠了挠那处。同时怀里的人也顺从地停止，转而蜷起脖子把额头抵上他的脸颊，让两人的头挨在一起。  
倦意的杀手寻找到了他最舒适的位置，像是满是硝烟血腥的外界里，唯有一个属于他的柔软避风港。而这正是间宫的怀抱，贴着白皙的面容，嗅着清香的身体，把臂弯填满拿纤细优雅的躯体，并能得到对方满是爱意的回应。

“苹果味的沐浴露，”突然有贺在对方怀中喃喃低语道，看不见的神色下好似听出满足的笑意。赞叹连带着呼吸，喷在间宫的领口。  
回应对方没有答错般，间宫卷起下方让对方枕住的那侧手腕，从后方奖励似的抓抓对方的短发。  
他满足于对方平安从任务里回来，满足于对方留在这里填充了他的怀抱和思念。所以美丽的青年毫不吝啬的把恋人抱得更紧，脸颊紧紧贴上对方还没彻底干透而微微发凉的发梢，蹭了蹭后让这位撒娇的恋人尽情留在怀里。

不论用了什么沐浴露，有贺都能找到属于间宫的味道。他不停地闻着，灌满鼻腔和胸膛，染上大脑和心脏。  
记忆里刚才那些死去目标带来的鲜血与脂肪都被消除，即使多年来他早已不会被恶心和恐惧所支配，但这不代表他不在乎。尤其是当这一切同间宫对比，他会觉得这之外的其他都多么难闻而刺鼻。  
他绝对绝对不希望沾染在间宫的身上。而间宫是唯一能让他呼吸道不同气味的存在。  
被称为“美好”的味道。好比间宫这个人，好比间宫演奏出来的乐曲，好比间宫星廉这个名字。  
实在是让有贺觉得怎么都不够。所以他继续挖掘更紧都距离，抓着对方不放。  
而间宫百般无奈的露出苦笑，接受了恋人展露无限渴求的撒娇行为。合目含笑，他的嘴镶有吻的贴上男人的发顶，每层接触都把他们束得更紧。  
两人像是拼图一样彼此圈着，化成密不可分的一体。

这一晚有贺睡的很深很沉，宛如听着睡前曲入眠的新生儿。


End file.
